


Notice Me, Please?

by Baekbitficfest, keiotic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekbitficfest/pseuds/Baekbitficfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiotic/pseuds/keiotic
Summary: There, in the confines of his room, with dim lights and earphones on, is where he lets himself drown in the warm wave that is Park Chanyeol and his music.





	Notice Me, Please?

**Author's Note:**

> Please be sure to give the writer lots of comments and feedback on their lovely fic <3 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

_Prompt #:59_

_Title: Notice Me, Please?_

_Pairing: Baekhyun/Chanyeol, bff!BaekXing_

_Rating: PG-13_

_Genre: fluff, romance, socialmedia!au_

_Words: 5,5k_

_ A/N: Fluff, fluff, and more fluff! This is really short but I hope I still got what the prompter wanted to a T. I hope you enjoy cute bffs!BaekXing and popular YouTuber Baekhyun with shy, talented Chanyeol as much as I did ☺ _

 

“What’s up everyone!” Baekhyun yells at the webcam in front of him, rectangular smile wide and bright. He glances at his register on his laptop monitor briefly before he sits up straight, the tops of his apple hairdo bobbing along with his movements.

“It’s B-B-B-Baekhyun again and welcome to Baek’s Eclectic Hysteria! The only YouTube show where I teach you anything about everything.” He ends his spiel with a cheesy wink, laughing at himself right after. Clearing his throat, he leans to the side and his arm goes off-screen for a moment to retrieve something, lower lip bitten in concentration. His arm comes back clutching three different eyeliner pencils, which he waves around in front of the camera.

“So today I’m teaching everyone a simple ten minute trick in doing your eye makeup, with nothing but three different drugstore labeled eyeliner.” He grins, before reaching forward to grab the little mirror he’s placed right next to his laptop, bringing it up to his face.

“As usual, none of what I’m about to do now is to be taken seriously—don’t blame me when your eyes sting because you’ve been using makeup from the dollar store.” He chuckles, glancing at the miniature mirror in his hands to tug at the pigtail sticking out of his apple-do. The strands of blonde hair straighten and standout according to his liking, and Baekhyun nods at his reflection before glancing at the camera again.

“I’ve been saying this disclaimer time and time again—for two years now, actually, yet all of you still fall for my boyish charm.” He laughs good-naturedly before sitting still, hands and all the other objects he’s grabbed from before perched on his lap. “All jokes aside though, don’t use cheap makeup brands if you know you’re allergic to them. It’s best to stick to what you have—the results when you attempt to replicate what I do will be the same, trust me.” He winks before picking the mirror back up, as well as one of the eyeliner pencils. He pops the cover off, hand poised to start drawing on his upper lid.

He squints an eye and shoots the camera a playful look with his open one, the corners of his lips lifted in a cheeky grin.

“Well then, let’s get started!”

 

X

 

“Fifty new subscribers in one day, _nice_.”

Yixing comments as he scrolls through Baekhyun’s YouTube channel, eyes scanning over his video activity. With over six million subscribers and counting his best friend Baekhyun is still doing well, an average of two million views right away every time he uploads new content.

“Those are actually dwindling; do you remember that time we’ve gotten subscriber’s traffic from a thousand people in one day? That language challenge was oddly popular somehow.”

Yixing snorts, pulling away from the laptop and kicking his feet up on Baekhyun’s bedside table. He turns to him, grinning, a tiny dimple displayed on his cheek. “That was because we cursed in two foreign languages and you know it.”

Baekhyun chuckles at the thought, grabbing a throw pillow from next to his head and hugging it. “Good times, Xingie. Good times.”

Yixing hums in response, and the atmosphere around them goes quiet, bathing them in comfortable silence. Which lasts for all of two seconds because he’s friends with _the_ Byun Baekhyun: ‘filler of silences extraordinaire’.

“Hey, why aren’t we doing challenges anymore? Those were really fun.” Baekhyun turns to his friend and pouts, hugging the Master Yoda throw pillow closer to his chest. “With me anymore, you do not want to spend time.”

Yixing chuckles at his poor impersonation of Master Yoda, lifting a foot off the table and nudging Baekhyun’s shoulders with. “You’re a dork, Byun. And of course I want to spend time with you for some godforsaken reason; I’m here, aren’t I?”

Baekhyun’s grin is full-watted and blinding as he reaches for Yixing’s foot, hugging it alongside the pillow. “I knew you couldn’t resist me.”

Yixing wiggles his foot away from Baekhyun’s grabby hands, opting instead to pull some complicated acrobatics move as he catapults himself on his best friend’s bed. He sits himself up and glances down on his friend fondly, a nostalgic smile spreading on his face.

“I _am_ sorry I haven’t been spending enough time with you lately though. Dance practices have been taking up all of my free time—I don’t even have the free time to read mangas anymore.” He frowns a little and reaches out to smooth Baekhyun’s messy blonde fringe off of his forehead.

“I’m a shitty best friend.”

Baekhyun swats his hand away, a small smile in place as he sits up and quite literally smushes himself against Yixing’s side. “Not if you pull up videos of my favorite YouTuber for me.”

Yixing knows what he’s talking about but he goes for teasing him one more time, searching up his own YouTube channel and playing for him his latest video. It’s of him doing the hump and grind challenge—and Baekhyun practically screams his ear off.

“EW I DON’T WANT TO SEE YOU SEXING UP THE MATTRESS—OH MY GOD ZHANG STOP PLAYING AROUND AND OPEN PARK CHANYEOL’S CHANNEL!”

Yixing wrinkles his face and covers his—probably—bleeding left ear with one hand and deftly types Baekhyun’s long time internet crush’s YouTube channel, PCYPerforms with the other. His ear is still ringing when he plops Baekhyun’s laptop on his lap with soft baritone singing already playing on the webpage. He scoots away and faceplants himself on the mattress, groaning.

After all, permanent ear damage was something he signed himself up for when he welcomed Byun Baekhyun into his life.

 

It doesn’t take long for Baekhyun to convince Yixing to do another challenge with him.

In fact, it takes approximately two days of pouting and whining for him to give in—and here they are now, in the middle of his bedroom floor, ready to start freestyling to the beat of Pop and EDM music.

“What’s up Everyone its B-B-B-Baekhyun!” he hollers at the video camera atop his dresser, and his best friend follows it with a quip of, “And the Dancing Yixing!” (Baekhyun snorts at this and Yixing clips him on the shoulder) “We’re here to do another challenge which YOU have so fervently requested!”

Baekhyun nods, beaming at the camera. “That’s right, Xingie. Today, we’re doing the 10 minute freestyling challenge!”

Yixing pops his chest and drops to the floor in a fluid movement of limbs, charming their viewers when he ends the move with a wink. “We’ll be popping and locking and basically shuffling around ‘til we finally break something in Baekhyun’s room.”

He chuckles and Baekhyun looks scandalized, widening his eyes at him and then at the camera. “That sounds so lewd Yixing, oh my god.” He shakes his head at him sadly and then faces the lens again, gesturing with his arms. “What this creep is trying to say, is that we’re going to dance to any song that comes up on the EDM/Party playlist that comes on on Spotify.”

He pauses, picking his phone up and showing the audience the opened Spotify app.

“Today’s challenge is sponsored by Spotify! Don’t forget to download the app on your smartphones and laptops and do the challenge with us by playing the same playlist. It’s readily available on Spotify—online or offline, anytime, anywhere.”

Yixing nods and takes the phone away from his slender fingers, tapping around before looking up at the camera. “Yeah, what he said. Anyway—that being said—let’s proceed to the actual challenge! Baekhyun-ah,” he begins, glancing at Baekhyun who’s warming up next to him, arms stretched above his head.

“After I press the shuffle button, the music will immediately play. The challenge will begin right away, okay? First to get out of beat loses!” Yixing’s index finger hovers above his phone’s screen, and he nods in understanding.

His shoulder pops and he rolls his head side to side to get rid of the cricks, before finally standing still. “Got it, I’m ready.”

His gaze is focused on the camera as his ears strain to listen to the music coming out of his phone speakers. Yixing voice is soft as he presses the button and tosses his phone on the bed.

“Okay, go!”

Immediately, the song for SNSD’s The Boys play and they both chortle in laughter before moving to the songs beat, complete with leg movements.

“Well would you look at that,” Baekhyun comments, “KPop right away. And from the Queens, too!”

Yixing turns around and snaps his hips in sync with the song’s flow. “Shut up and dance, Byun.”

And so he does—they do—they end up covering the song instead of freestyling since they both know the steps. Baekhyun himself being the biggest Taeyeon fanboy there ever was and Yixing looking up to Hyoyeon as his dancing role model.

Together, they sashay and sway their hips to the angelic voices of the nine girls, legs clad in the skinniest skinny jeans they could find unsuccessful in hindering their over the top performance.

Baekhyun ends up on the floor on more than one occasion, and Yixing may or may not have jumped on him and wrestled with him on the floor despite the million or so eyes watching them through the lens of their camera.

 

“Oh my God Xingie look at all these comments—“ he whispers, lower lip worried between his teeth.

Their newest collab video was a hit—they’ve both gotten at least a hundred new subscribers within one day, including a serious influx of comments. They were mostly from his fans—since it was uploaded on his channel— with a handful of Yixing’s appearing in between the comment spamming his viewers were apparently doing.

But what comprises at least half of the popular comments on their video were elated ‘shippers’ of their online pairing _BaekXing_ , brought up by their audience who saw their online chemistry and tight-knit friendship and mistook it for something else.

“Are they still at it?” Yixing asks casually as he munches on Baekhyun’s half eaten kimbap, rice and other food scraps sticking around the perimeter of his mouth.

Baekhyun nods, shaking his head as he reads the wildest of these comments out loud. “Oh my god!” he whines in a high pitch, mimicking that of a little girl, “you should just go get married and have children or something! BaekXing is _so real_ I’m having cooties just watching you two!!!”

“Cooties?” Baekhyun repeats in his normal register, scratching at his head. “Who the hell still even says that—is this person like, five or something—Yixing should we age-restrict our videos?”

Yixing guffaws, reaching out to pat Baekhyun’s knee with his clean hand. “What are you talking about? It’s not like we’re doing porn or whatever. Let them be.” He peers over Baekhyun’s shoulder with his chin pressing lightly on top of it, eyes quickly scanning the comments as he scrolls down.

He points to a short comment by user PCYPerforms, and Baekhyun stiffens from beside him. “You should worry about him getting the wrong idea more than these other people—I don’t think he knows I’m straight and you’re Chanyeol-sexual.”

Baekhyun elbows Yixing harshly as his face flames, tips of his ears blushing madly at his words. “What is _wrong with you_ ,” he hisses, pulling the laptop away and slamming it closed.

“It’s just a little crush, shut up.” He adds when Yixing gives him an odd look; raised eyebrows and wide eyes.

They don’t talk about his year-long crush about another YouTuber anymore after that, but PCYPerforms’ comment of ‘great video as always hyung, you two look cute! ^^’ stays with him longer than he would like to admit.

 

X

 

There, in the confines of his room, with dim lights and earphones on, is where he lets himself drown in the warm wave that is Park Chanyeol and his music. His tone, his voice—his smiles— all spur something in Baekhyun that he can’t quite understand.

He’s been like this for a year now, ever since he stumbled upon a video tag he hadn’t checked in months. It was a tag for one of his older videos, where he made a short, two-minute cover of Ellie Goulding’s _Love Me Like You Do._ He had Yixing arrange it for him so he could play it on his then small, electric Keyboard. That cover was one of the reasons he has gotten so popular today; it became his rocket straight to fame. Everyone loved his cover more than the original (as the comments had said) and this certain PCYPerforms was no exception.

In Baekhyun’s own humble opinion and eagle-eyes, the video was shitty and shouldn’t have brought him to fame like it had. The quality for a 2014 video was terrible—he had the orange-colored hair phase, _and_ he missed a few keys and slightly (minuscule-y) flat in a few notes. But it had more than 20 million views and Baekhyun wasn’t one to decline popularity when it comes knocking on his door and the rest is history.

Roughly over a year ago he played the video tagged to him for the sole purpose of nostalgia—not even caring of the content (he was well over his head with popularity during this time, but he has long changed and regretted his ways after a few knocks to the head by a concerned Yixing) and was unfairly stolen of his breath.

He was not prepared for the person behind PCYPerforms to sing so beautifully and outdo his own cover by a mile. He might not admit it out loud, but he knows this Chanyeol person is more musically talented than he is.

His piano cover of the Fifty Shade’s OST was reverted into an acoustic one, sung in smooth, sensual tones by none other than Chanyeol himself. It didn’t help that he had a nice, boyish charm to his face that made Baekhyun’s insides churn whenever he hit a particular note, face contorting into a similar expression.

From that video alone, Baekhyun decided to make a secret account and subscribe to the guy, eagerly awaiting the other content he had yet to upload on YouTube. And so, his double account PBfan came to be.

Over the course of the next few months, Baekhyun’s personal YouTube account was blessed with cover videos and vlogs about Chanyeol’s life, much to his inner delight. Slowly, he began falling in like with the guy with the wild curls and wide eyes, whose low baritone voice never failed to leave a chill on his spine.

And now, Baekhyun finds himself humming along to a newly uploaded video by PCYPerforms; a cover of Taylor Swift’s 22.

He looks so enthusiastic, bobbing his head along as he sings, fingers dancing over the frets of his guitar as he strums. Baekhyun’s heart thumps inside of his chest and jumps up his throat, making him cough in realization.

This crush was getting out of hand—and as he looks at Chanyeol’s dimpled smile charming the camera—he decides that it’s about time he does something about it.

 

“So! I’ve been reading a lot of tweets on my twitter lately about you guys requesting for me to do another song cover. I haven’t been doing that at all, haven’t I?” He asks the camera with a pout, down-sloped eyes fluttering at them and melting their hearts through the screen.

“I’ve been a bad YouTuber—not submitting to my lovely audiences demands. Well…what do you think? For the next video, should I do another song cover?” He grins and points downwards with his index finger, rehearsed spiel spilling out of his lips like muscle memory.

“Leave your comments in the comment section down below with the hashtag ‘BaekhyunSings’ so I can browse your answers easily. From there, I’ll pick a song I’ll be performing for the next episode here on ‘Baek’s Eclectic Hysteria!’ Please subscribe if you haven’t yet for more videos from me with content about anything and everything. It’s me B-B-B-Baekhyun and thanks for watching!”

 

“And now…” Baekhyun mumbles off camera, monitoring the comments section for a certain subscriber’s comment. “We wait.”

 

PCYPerforms has never failed to like or comment on every single video Baekhyun has uploaded since the other subscribed to him two years ago. Normally, Baekhyun doesn’t follow his viewer’s activity on his channel—but ever since Chanyeol has managed to grab his attention from his song cover of _his_ cover all those years ago, he has taken to a little bit of stalking here and there.

Baekhyun’s ego is beyond stroked to find out that Chanyeol seems to be one of his avid audiences, but, as he had realized last night, this wasn’t the only thing he wanted from the man anymore.

He wanted his attention—his approval—his lo-his cellphone number, at the very least.

From all that stalking he did from Chanyeol’s social media he has learned that they actually live in the same country—though they’re at least a few busses apart. Nothing a bus pass and determination couldn’t fix, really.

And so Baekhyun sets his plan ‘get to know PCYPerforms in person’ in motion. But so far? It’s flunking. For the first time in a few videos, Chanyeol hasn’t left a comment on his video.

He’s let hours, one day—two, pass before he gives up and chooses a song from PCYPerforms’ own channel instead. It was bound to get his attention one way or another; especially if Baekhyun was planning to feature him on the video too.

 

X

 

Around noon the next day, Baekhyun sets his room up for filming. His makeup is done, cameras in place, lighting boards up so his register on camera would look flawless—everything, everything is set up nice and good and _perfect._ He hasn’t even invited Yixing over, but rather as one of his live-streaming audiences to add to the authenticity of what he was about to do. If he wanted the talented person behind PCYPerforms to notice him, he had to be by himself.

Shrugging the tension away from his shoulders, Baekhyun hits ‘record’.

“What’s up, everyone? It’s B-B-B-Baekhyun and welcome to a special episode of Baek’s Eclectic Hysteria! As promised from the previous episode, which you can check out on the description box below, I am performing another cover of a song after one whole year in ‘singing’ hiatus.” He couples the word ‘singing’ with air quotations, chuckling a little after.

“I’ve seen everyone’s comments and I am highly impressed of your belief in my singing talent. Some songs in there were really out of this world. Like, do you really think I can cover Ariana Grande’s high notes? Mariah Carey? Whitney Houston— _seriously,_ guys. You wouldn’t want that.”

He shifts on the stool he’s sitting on, nerves on fire as the time for him to sing inches closer and closer; he can only stall so much with small talk.

“Now before I begin, I’d like to take this opportunity to thank everyone, all of you ‘Baeklights’ out there for still being with me through all this years. Old and new subscribers, thank you for your continuous patronage of whatever shit I upload on this channel.” He snorts, reaching up to rub at his nose. “But really, thank you. This song is for all of you—and for that one special person who has caught my eye in the past year—this song is especially for you.”

He grabs his acoustic guitar leaning against his bed, brings it up to his lap, and smiles at the camera.

“This song is a cover of an original composition by another youtuber PCYPerforms. His songs and covers are really good, and so are his vlogs—he’s a really funny guy! Please subscribe to him—the link to his channel is in the description box below.”

He takes a deep breath and strums a random chord, testing out the waters. “Okay well, here goes!”

  


_“Freal…love…”_

Chanyeol all but chokes on his cereal as he hears the intro lyrics to his self-composed song play out of his laptop speakers. He had just relocated to the kitchen, not really listening yet to ByunBaekisawesome’s broadcast currently live-streaming on his laptop in favor of preparing his brunch.

He had just sit his ass down, first spoon successfully in his mouth, chugged some milk, and then cough and spit it all back out when B-B-B-Baekhyun’s angelic voice began singing his song.

He watches, wide-eyed and mouth hanging open as Baekhyun does a flawless acoustic cover of his original song, ‘Freal Luv’. Ironically, it was something he composed for Baekhyun himself, never imagining even in his wildest dreams that he’ll ever get to hear the other singing it.

Baekhyun’s soft voice croons over the bridge towards the chorus, and Chanyeol falls in love a little more, the soggy cereal sitting on the bottom of his stomach churning in sympathy. When his rap part comes, to his surprise Baekhyun stays quiet, still strumming and nodding his head along to the lyrics in his head.

Chanyeol swoons and sways in his seat, lips moving to mouth the words along the beat of the song.

When Baekhyun finally finishes singing, Chanyeol’s hands are already poised and ready to keyboard smash his way into the live comments, cereal cold and long forgotten on the table.

“SADSDFJSDGNDFHNSDGD” he comments, along with an eloquent “!!!!#@$%FSDGDFSHFNFGJ” which quickly disappear upwards as a few other people spazz on the comment section besides him. He couldn’t blame those people, Baekhyun was indeed talented, and he brought to life a song he himself made and made him look at it in a different light.

As the minutes pass and the live-stream shows Baekhyun’s cute face concentrating on reading all of the comments, he tries again, this time with real words instead of nonsensical jibber-jabber.

“Hey, B-B-B-Baekhyun! It’s Chanyeol of PCYPerforms, and I am _so_ glad and proud you decided to cover one of my songs!! To whom do I owe the honor!!! I really loved it and you sound so good—maybe I should invite you for a jamming session next time, hehe. ^^ Again, thank you!”

He hits send and slams his head down on the table, groaning. He had come on too strong, damn it! The bowl of soggy cereal next to him trembles, almost sloshing him with milk.

As he stays face down he misses the way Baekhyun’s eyes widens and flick nervously towards the camera, having read his coherent comment. He misses the soft smile spreading on Baekhyun’s face, and misses the way he does cute finger hearts for the people still watching the broadcast. He only lifts his head up when he hears a small ‘ping!’ coming from his laptop, signaling a notification.

It’s a private message—and then the alert for notifications keep ringing as he gets subscriber after subscriber, courtesy of none other than the uber famous Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hadn’t even realized that Baekhyun is still live, still talking to the camera as he shifts his focus from his blowing notifications to his cute face.

“Now that the special person has noticed me, I shall be logging off. I have a lot of pining to do.” He chuckles, winks at the camera, and Chanyeol’s heart does a complicated back flip in his chest.

“As always, thank you for watching and please subscribe for more content…”

Chanyeol’s ears drown out the sound of Baekhyun’s cheery voice, lips moving on their own accord when he does the ‘B-B-B-Baekhyun’ at the end of his closing line. He’s still in shock, and his nerves are tingling pleasantly with the knowledge of getting noticed by his all-time favorite YouTuber and long time crush.

This was far too surreal to be true—so Chanyeol pinches himself just to be sure.

“Oh my god…” he mutters absently, too dazed to remember to check the private message he has received still waiting to be read.

 

Baekhyun squeals into his phone’s mouthpiece, effectively rendering Yixing deaf from a mile away.

“OH GOD YIXING CHANYEOL FINALLY NOTICED ME HOLY SHIT HAVE YOU READ HIS COMMENT?”

There’s a dull thud from the other end which Baekhyun interprets as Yixing falling over himself. But right now he doesn’t pay it any mind as the adrenaline from performing a while ago still hasn’t fully worn off. Not to mention the giddiness he feels from Chanyeol’s reply to his private message has left him positively high.

“THIS IS HAPPENING YIXING OH MY GOD”

“Yes, I saw Baekhyun calm down—you’ve given me like four screenshots of the same thing—three of which are, forgive me for saying this, very unnecessary.”

“Oh shut up and be happy for me! Aren’t you happy for me?”

A sigh. “Of course I am Baek, I’m very happy for you. But nothing has happened yet, right? Isn’t it still a little too early to be celebrating?”

Baekhyun snorts. “I have a plan—and he’ll fall for me in no time. Just you see.”

 

X

 

“Today, on Baek’s Eclectic Hysteria, we will be discussing the likeliness of Alien and UFO sightings. Now—I know a lot of you has different opinions on this topic—I wish I could ask my crush for his too.” He pouts at the camera, brushing his fringe off his eyes. “It could be a deal breaker, you know?”

He grins, shoving a peace sign with his two fingers in front of the camera. “Just kidding! I could never unlike the person I’m crushing on right now, even if I tried.” He shakes his head sadly, before moving on with the topic.

“Anyway! According to what I’ve researched, UFO sightings are more likely to happen in wide open skies near farms and pieces of land away from the hustle and bustle of the city. I believe our loud ways of living and insane traffic keep driving them away. _Get it?_ ” He asks slyly, then snickers.

“I’m just glad the likelihood of me getting kidnapped by aliens are relatively low, to be quite honest with all of you. I hope everyone keeps safe too, and stays away from wide open places. Unless you live in a farm where crop circles are bound to happen at some point, then, good luck and don’t forget to film the shit out of that event!”

Baekhyun ends today’s video with him wearing an alien mask, similar to what Chanyeol had worn in one of his vlogs. He had been doing this for weeks now, slowly incorporating Chanyeol’s trademark into his videos as they slowly build their friendship online, only to give subtle hints as to how much he really likes the other.

 

So far, Chanyeol hasn’t caught on, too busy stuttering and blushing every time they skype. Baekhyun finds it terribly endearing, but at the same time too cutesy for his vision of them going out on dates and holding hands in public.

He bites his lip as he considers this, plan hastily forming in his head. From the other side a soft, low voice calls for him, and he happily shifts his attention to the cute guy on the screen.

“What was that, Yeol?”

Chanyeol clears his throat, the tips of his cute ears burning red. “I-I said, would you like to appear in one of my next videos?”

Baekhyun’s plan flies out of the window and he is caught off guard, mouth hanging open. “Um, what?”

“Y-you know. Like, like—in person. Next to me, singing…” Chanyeol has trailed off, chewing on his lower lip as he anxiously waits for Baekhyun’s reply.

When the silence stretches on for more than he can handle he takes the invitation back, normally low voice rising a couple of octaves as he scrambles to amend the situation that he notes has become awkward. The screen wobbles and shakes as he fumbles with his phone, bringing the camera closer.

“I mean if you don’t want to—then, uh, it’s totally fine with me. Really. Like, I was just saying…ugh. Never mind. You don’t have to do it Baekhyun. It was a stupid suggestion, I’m sorry.”

“NO!” Baekhyun yells so loud he sees Chanyeol wincing from the other side, almost letting go of the phone.

Baekhyun cringes internally but resumes, surging forward. “No! I mean—I want to do it. Let’s do it. Let’s meet—I mean, uh, I can sing for you in person, if that was what you were insinuating.”

A few beats of silence pass where Baekhyun sweats inside his shirt until Chanyeol mumbles out a barely audible, “Wait—really? Are you serious?”

Baekhyun exhales in relief, sagging against his bed frame. “Yes, I’m serious. Set a time and date Chanyeol.”

This time, the phone does go flying—the screen showing the poor gadget’s journey across Chanyeol’s room, ending screen first on his carpeted floor.

He hears a muted string of curses fall out of the other’s mouth, each ‘fucking hell’, ‘you stupid idiot’ growing closer as he picks his phone up.

“Did you just say date?” Is what he says once he picks it up—Chanyeol is standing now, and his entire face occupies Baekhyun’s screen. He kind of wants to kiss his pouting lips, but decides to reserve it for another time.

“If you want to call it that, then sure.” Baekhyun replies smoothly, though his insides are doing the cucaracha backwards.

Chanyeol’s toothy grin greets his hungry eyes and a smile of his own automatically comes as a response, the both of them engaging in a ridiculous game of eye-hearts that lasts for one whole minute.

It’s Chanyeol who breaks it off, for crying out loud. Baekhyun was losing his touch.

“It’s a date. I’ll see you then, B-B-B-Baekhyun.”

 

**Epilogue**

 

It’s Chanyeol who introduces him this time, proudly calling him his ‘boyfriend’ among all things. They’re doing another live-stream ever since he came out and finally told all of his viewers that the person he’s been crushing on for almost a year now is none other than PCYPerforms.

He’s gotten mixed reactions—a few tears from BaekXing supporters, and a few bashers from homophobic trolls here and there but nothing too tragic to cause alarm. Overall their fans have been lovely and have begun shipping them to death, their ship name alternating from the more popular ChanBaek to the wordy BaekYeol. Either way, he and Chanyeol were madly in love, and none of these ship names really mattered—they were going to love each other regardless of what the public viewed them as.

Baekhyun stares at Chanyeol with hearts in his eyes as he sets the sound equipment in front of them, camera already turned on, letting the world know just how whipped he is for this talented man in front of him.

Chanyeol smiles at the camera, hand reaching out behind him to loop one gangly arm around Baekhyun’s narrow shoulder. “Today, we will be singing another one of my original compositions—only this time, Baekhyunnie here doesn’t know I wrote it thinking of him.”

A gasp leaves Baekhyun’s lips and he turns towards him, eyes wide in shock. “What?” he splutters.

Chanyeol’s grin grows even wider, eyebrows waggling as he tilts his head to the side and eyes the camera. “Happy first month together, Byun Baekhyun!” he singsongs, leaning over him to engulf him in the biggest, warmest bear hug he has ever received.

“I love you,” Chanyeol whispers low enough that only he could hear, right next to his ear. Baekhyun closes his eyes, overcome with emotion, as he hugs him back.

His face is visible but he doesn’t care, he mouths the words of adoration back against Chanyeol’s neck, lips moving carefully. “I love you too, Park Chanyeol. Have been loving you for a year now.”

He pulls back with a cheeky smile of his own, eyes swimming with unshed tears mirrored by Chanyeol’s own. He cups his cheek tenderly, leaning up to press a chaste kiss atop his lips.

“Let’s sing now, hm?” He mumbles against his lips, smirking when he observes the dazed look in Chanyeol’s eyes.

It takes him several embarrassing seconds to get himself together, and Baekhyun raises a sly eyebrow in the camera at how whipped Chanyeol probably looks right now.

“Right…” Chanyeol says, clearing his throat.

“On three, Baekkie. Live we rehearsed.” He extends his arm to hit play on his equipment, aiming a shaky smile at the camera.

 

“One…two…three—“

 

_“Hello, angel…”_


End file.
